


Rarest Gem

by RedSmileyFace



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, Family Fluff, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSmileyFace/pseuds/RedSmileyFace
Summary: Renji reflects on what it will be like to have a child during Rukia's pregnancy, and comes to learn he has a preference as far as the sex of the baby goes.





	Rarest Gem

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in the middle of the sleeping-waking world, and I adore it myself. Considering how kick-ass Rukia is, and how Renji fell in love with that, I thought it was perfect how he ended up with a mini-Rukia (with some of his own sass) for a daughter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't think it particularly fits anybody's character about preferring a boy or a girl, but once I had this idea, I could not let it go. I hope it is enjoyed! I would love to hear some of your thoughts on it! Originally posted on FanFiction, now posting here.

Renji and Rukia sat before Byakuya, all three sipping tea and enjoying the mild fall weather. Sunshine filtered through the open screens, and colorful leaves fell gracefully to the ground; a shower of confetti to highlight the happy mood.

Rukia's smile, unable to be contained, outshone the sun, and her news was out before her brother could inquire about their impromptu visit. "I'm pregnant!"

Having gotten used to Captain Byakuya's cold demeanor, Renji was not surprised that the older man seemingly did nothing. He knew, now, that when Byakuya looked outside, for all intents and purposes ignoring them, he was in fact thinking on his late wife and how happy Hisana would be for Rukia. Renji took hold of Rukia's hand while his stoic brother-in-law wasn't looking, sharing a smirk with her.

"Congratulations." Lord Kuchiki eventually spoke, still looking outdoors. "It has been many years since these walls have heard the sound of children." He now looked at his sister, "I will pray for your health in this, and for a strong heir, a strong son, to uphold our family honor."

Rukia, still beaming, bowed at her brother, while Renji frowned, unbeknownst to the other two, for the first time since learning he was to be a father. It was not that anything wrong was particularly said, most noble families said something similar, though Byakuya was actually being nicer by commenting about hearing the sounds of children. Who knew the old traditional fart was sentimental like that? Renji would remember this for when his captain would try to decline babysitting duties.

However, something grated upon Renji's subconscious. And it took most of the evening, long after he and his wife left the Kuchiki household, before he finally figured out what it was that nagged him from Byakuya's well-wishes. As he sat outside that crisp fall night, hearing Rukia's soft snores behind him, he realized for the first time that he didn't want a son: he wanted a daughter.

* * *

Renji never said anything. Honestly, he was blessed in so many ways, he had nothing to complain about. Nothing. Rukia was his till death did they part. Perhaps beyond even then. He was finally recognized as worthy of her, by himself; it didn't matter what others said. But he was further blessed when most others, including Lord Byakuya, only seemed to wish him and Rukia the best.

And she, the light of his life, the one who filled his days with laughter and his nights with love; she only wanted a 'healthy baby'. He could not argue with that. Any child was a blessing on top of his already blessed life. Besides, he had no intention of sticking with just one child; he was sure he could get at least one girl out of this arrangement.

So he said nothing. Not until he was drunk, anyway.

"Man!" Signed Ikkaku, slamming down a sake dish he had just emptied, "Can you imagine having a baby? Can you?!"

Lieutenant Matsumoto laughed, "It shouldn't be that hard to imagine... you had a child for a lieutenant for how many years?"

They all subconsciously, and together, drank in Lieutenant Yachiru's memory, before Yumichika contradicted Rangiku; "She was no ordinary child, she was an adult stuck in a child all wrapped up in an adult-child... something. She was a monster!"

"A cute monster." Renji commented. Again, the party imbibed some more sake in Yachiru's honor.

"Yeah." Ikakku mumbled, "But... but can you imagine! Just imagine our Renji with a baby? What if it's another shorty? Or worse, a girl!"

Everyone but Renji laughed at that, imagining silly scenes of their big, strong, buff, masculine friend as a guardian of a little dainty short princess.

"Hey, now," Rangiku managed to say between giggles, gesturing towards Renji with her drink, "who knows? I'm sure a little girl can't be much worse than Captain Byakuya. If Renji can have tea parties with that man, then a little girl should be a piece of cake!" Even Renji had to laugh at that. Though in the back of his mind, he knew his little girl would never be as bad as her uncle. Not even close.

He felt he had to say as much. "My little girl will be a spitfire! With Rukia as her mother, there's no way our little girl won't be awesome... and creative, and... and awesome!" He toasted himself, and drank another cup, cheeks flushed and smile as goofy as ever.

"Why, Renji," Yumichika crooned, "It almost seems like you're _planning_ for a little girl. Are you two in the _know_ of what the sex will be?"

"Nn...No!" Renji sputtered. "Just! You know... "

Rangiku laughed, wrapping her arm around Renji's shoulder, purposefully, but innocently, flirting with the married man with boobs against bicep; "Aw! You WANT a girl! Who knew our Renji was such a feminist!"

"Hey!" Ikkaku yelled out, as if inspired by a brilliant thought that had in no way shape or form had anything to do with Renji's future child. "What do you women talk about in your Shinigami Women's Association? Huh?"

"Female supremacy and comparing how long our boyfriends' dicks are." Rangiku deadpanned. The three men were horrified, each imagining something akin to dominatrices laughing over puny genitals.

Then all four of them fell laughing uproariously. "Oh my god!" The busty woman got a hold of herself, though just barely, small hand over her heaving bosom as if to take control of her breathlessness, "You should have totally seen your faces for the split second I had you going. Priceless!"

"If you have a girl," Ikakku stage whispered to Renji, once they had all relatively calmed down, "we should totally recruit her as a spy on the Association." He was loving the silly idea, and Renji himself smiled at the thought of playing such pranks with his little girl, just like he had with Rukia, once upon a time; tricking elders for food, running from authorities, finding the beauty in nature no matter where they were, laughing because they _could_ laugh, huddling close together for warmth as much as camaraderie. As Ikkaku droned on and on about subterfuge and cute, innocent facades, and so on, with the others listening in and definitely warming up to the idea of a little girl as opposed to a boy, Renji just stared off into space, stupid grin on his face as he remembered following spunky Rukia in the Rukon Districts. They were some of his earliest fond memories, and he couldn't wait to recreate some of them. Minus the starvation and constant worry, of course.

* * *

Roughly nine months after her conception, Ichika Abarai arrived with a healthy wail that scared all the spring birds away. Her birth went smoothly, but mother and daughter were currently sleeping.

Ruika awoke from her recovery nap to find that it was nighttime, and that Renji was guarding her sleep in the moonlight. She took a moment to admire his physique in the silvery pale light. He was her friend and co-conspirator first and foremost, so much that him being her lover and husband almost seemed for granted. But every now and then, she became breathless over the fact that such a fine specimen was _hers._

Like now, as he sat beside her futon, not even aware that his wife was awake. His whole attention was in his arms, the little bundle of joy sleeping peacefully within her father's protective hold. Arms, shoulders, neck, all were curved around the precious baby, his eyes soft as he regarded her, and hair down in an unguarded moment in time, hair that their daughter would have as well. He was not even wearing a bandanna, so raw was this day for him.

Removing an arm from underneath the blanket, she reached for him, laying a hand on one of his knees and gaining his attention. His face was solemn, nothing told her his thoughts. His face a placid study in perfect lines and masculine beauty enhanced by moonlight shadows and darkened tattoos. He looked at her, eyes roaming her, no doubt making sure she was OK.

For the first time, she felt a trickle of worry, from his nearly expressionless look. Later, she would call herself a fool, for this was Renji, her best friend and beloved husband, and there was nothing to worry about, even _if_ he felt was she feared he felt. But after nearly half a day in labor, plus waking up in the middle of the night, her mind was not as in control of her emotions as it usually was.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She licked her lips at his confused frown, his mouth opening to question her. And it was silly, stupid, and unfounded; but she had to voice it, or else it would gnaw away at her in the future, she knew. Better to air out her grievances now, rather than later. "I wanted to give you a son, Renji. I wanted our family to start off strong. I wanted... I'm sorry."

Halfway through her apology, Renji had closed his eyes and smiled. When she finished, and silence descended in the room, she realized she already felt better. Her worry, fleeting as it was, already withered to nothingness after she had voiced it, had released it from her heart. Had she not only wanted a healthy child since the beginning? Where did this unfounded fear come from? Was it something her brother had said, or perhaps the expectations of nobility rearing its ugly head? In the morning she would berate herself for her folly, for nearly speaking lies to her husband. For now, Renji would have to do the scolding.

"You idiot." He said, eyes open again and looking at her, though laughing and smiling at her this time. "She's perfect, and I wouldn't change a thing." He looked down at their daughter, "She's so small and tiny, yet so beautiful and strong already, just like you. A rare and precious gem that doesn't need to be any different, or bigger, or masculine, to be exactly perfect. She is the rarest gem of all, because she's family." He was already leaking tears by this point, his smile at odds with his crying, and yet he had never looked so handsome to Rukia. "We have our family, Rukia." He whispered, grasping at her hand still on his knee. "We have our family."

* * *

Byakuya, staying with the Abarai's to help out with random affairs while Rukia went into labor, stood vigil outside his sister's room that she shared with her husband. He had heard everything that night. He even knew that his lieutenant had cried. A sentimental fool, that mongrel of a man. But then, it took one to know one, he reflected as he wiped one errant tear from his cheek. Byakuya had worried for nothing it seemed; Renji would be a perfect father for his niece.


End file.
